We Were Nineteen
by NarcissisticNinny
Summary: While drunk, Dean tells Cas about his love for silk panties. Cas exploits this confession. Warning: Explicit Cas/Dean.


.|.|.

This was something he hadn't even told Sam. Hell, if he told Sammy the guy would hang it over his head till they were in the old home, calling each other jerk and bitch until the nurses separated them, hopefully they would be separated by hot nurses.

Either way, his secret was something he had planned to keep to himself. After it had happened, after he had realized that thing about himself, he had planned on keeping it to himself for as long as he lived, and he liked it that way. Dean had sworn to never tell a soul.

It was for that reason that he didn't know why he told Cas, but he did.

Cas was just his roommate. They were strangers turned good friends. Even though he had almost nothing in common they got along well. Dean usually got along better with men in general –friendship wise- but with Cas, he got close to him in a real short period of time. What took him years with other took a few months.

They both went to school. In the evenings he worked as a mechanic and Cas worked a job at some café. (Their pie was whatever but Dean still visited him at his job anyways.) When they got home they would stay up at night, watching old movies because those were the only ones Cas liked and drank themselves to numbness.

Dean must have been piss drunk because there was no way he would have told the guy when he was sober. Either way, he ended up confining one of his biggest secrets to Cas.

Week's prior, he had been out with a girl. Ronda Hurley. They were fooling around, something Dean was used to, but suddenly she wanted him to do something he was far from used to. Ronda wanted him to try on her panties. Dean had refused.

At first.

Eventually, with some sweet kisses and smooth talking, with some curiosity mixed in, he tried them on. It was very unlike him to do such a thing, to give in to doing something he didn't want to. Plus, he made fun of Sammy. Many times he had called him a sissy or something just as demeaning, accusing him of wearing women's underwear when he knew full well he didn't.

When he did tell Cas about what he had done with Ronda Cas had looked at him with a crooked smile on his face. He only smiled that way when he was buzzed, or when Dean told a joke he_ actually_ understood. It took some work to get Cas to laugh, but when he did, it was a major ego boost for Dean for some reason.

He looked handsome when he smiled. Dean might even use the word attractive. Dean was still barely getting into terms with his bisexuality. For so long he kept that part of him hidden, even denied it. Since moving out he experimented because that was what people did in college and he was going to enjoy every moment of it while he could get away with it. His visits to random bars around the campus resulted in one-night stands and the occasional kiss from a guy. They only guy he did it with repetition was with Castiel.

They were never more than drunken nights and stolen moments, lips fumbling on the other's clumsily in the dark, just light presses of the lips and denial –from his end- in the mornings, even if Dean wake with the taste of Cas' lips on his. He always remembered the soft sighs into his open mouth, the way Cas' wild black hair felt under his fingers and the way Cas' hands held his head as they shared a kiss.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone."

That was how it started. Dean had watched as Cas licked his lips as he spoke. Dean had been so close to leaning to steal a long sloppy kiss but resisted. He wasn't drunk enough for that and he didn't need any questions asked in the morning.

Cas had smiled as if he knew what Dean was thinking and for a moment Dean wanted to run and hide but Cas nudged his shoulder, asking him again. So, Cas had wanted to play a game. Tell a secret for a secret. Trading. Cas had noticed his discomfort so he had gone first. Apparently he could suck his own cock.

That was cool. In his whiskey influenced mind he thought that was the greatest thing a man could ever do. How lucky was Cas? He wished he could do that. It would make masturbating more fun.

Castile had nudged his side another time, urging him to say something. It didn't take long for Dean to think of something. He thought about telling Cas he was bi but that seemed too obvious because they had already kissed, tongue and all, so no new news there.

"You remember my ex? Ronda Hurley?" he had asked him with a grin.

"Who could forget?" Cas had asked in a deep raspy voice. His voice always got thicker when he was tired or drunk. "What about her?"

"Yeah, well, once, we were fooling around, and, one thing lead to another, you know how it is, and she wanted me to do something." He had looked Cas dead in the eye. "She made me try on her panties."

"Try on her panties? Is that some sort of euphemism?"

"No. It means exactly what I said."

He remembered Cas raising a fine eyebrow, eyeing him without saying anything. Sometimes Cas was nice because he was a good listener. Maybe that was why he told him. Dean knew he could confine in the man. He trusted him to keep his secrets, to never tell a soul.

"And you know what?' he chuckled. "I kind of liked it," he admitted for the first time with a small smile on his face.

.|.|.

"Fuck," he muttered into the dark.

He rubbed at his face as if he were trying to wash away something foul. He groaned into the darkness of his bedroom. He couldn't believe he had told Cas. To say he wasn't an open guy was an understatement. From a young age he learned to keep everything in, because in the end, his dad didn't want to hear and it and Sammy's needs came first.

Him admitting his panty fetish was bad enough. And it was _bad, _but he knew, known for a while that he was crossing lines with Cas that he had never crossed with anyone. Talking to him and admitting his fears and confessing his actual feelings was bad enough, of course he had to top himself and tell him about panty fetish, or whatever the fuck its called.

What was worst was the unspoken things he had said to Cas. There were so many things he kept inside himself, not just worries and fears and resentment for his father, not even loneliness. It went beyond the panties because Dean had exposed himself to Cas in a way he couldn't explain, even handle.

His father never exactly said anything against it, but it was an unspoken rule. Dean was raised to be a man. He knew how to fight, how to smooth-talk women, and he handled the family business whenever he had to. He took care of Sammy. Dean wasn't supposed to have feeling this intense for a man.

Really, those nights when he had been sitting too close to Cas and had leaned over to kiss him wasn't something he could blame the alcohol for, at least, not every single goddamn time.

He thanked Cas for his discretion, he never spoke a word of it aloud, never brought it up, never said anything to Sam whenever he stopped by to visit. He supposed Cas knew him better than he knew himself. Cas must of known how Dean would have reacted when having to face such a thing.

Dean didn't know how he should feel. He hated himself for letting that slip. He hated himself because now Cas knew something very secretive about him, and he wasn't sure how Cas was going to look at him.

.|.|.

When he did manage the strength to get out of bed, after nursing his head gingerly in his hands, he walked to the kitchen because a glass of water was much needed.

Cas was already up, always being the early riser. The living room was clear of their beer bottles and large bowls of junk food. It was like they had never drank at all, like he never said anything really embarrassing and really, really, humiliating.

Castile was in the kitchen, making them pancakes, a cutting board piled high with freshly chopped strawberries. Dean leaned against the counter, watching him cook. Cas must have felt him but said nothing. He continued flipping the pancakes, adding butter to the pan and after it melted adding the thick batter, making a perfect circle to make another good delicious looking pancake.

When Cas did look up at him, he smiled warmly. Not just with the tug of his lips but with the warmth in his blue eyes. It was that look that reminded Dean why he had come to trust the man with all his dirty little secrets. Dean didn't know why he had worried so much.

.|.|.

Things went on as if nothing had happened. It was just like all the other times. Cas and him drank themselves silly again the next day without any embarrassment. The following day they went out for a late dinner after work. They watched a shitty movie at the cinema down the street. They wrestled over who lost the remote control. Things were back to normal, as if nothing happened.

It was just like the times after they had kissed drunkenly. Cas never said anything but Dean knew he remembered. He knew because of the look Cas had in his eyes. He knew but he never voiced his thoughts. Dean was thankful, but it was also unnerving.

But if Cas wasn't going to talk about it he sure as hell wasn't going to bring it up.

Dean was currently on the couch, watching television. From where he sat he could see Cas bent over the washing machine that was in the closet in between their rooms. Cas pulled the clean laundry out, bundling it in his arms. He frowned at the load of laundry in his arms. "I need new clothes."

He walked over to where he was and Dean quickly flipped the channel, hoping Cas didn't notice that he had been watching Dr. Sexy. It was a guilty pleasure, very guilty. And really, Cas didn't have to know _everything _about him.

"Buy new clothes then," he said as Cas dropped the pile of their clothes in his lap, taking a seat next to him.

Cas grabbed one of his old t-shirts, beginning to fold it neatly in his lap. Dean grumbled as he folded his own clothing. Cas frowned even more as he continued to fold his clothes. He sighed, looking at him.

"I never know what to buy. Usually Gabe or Anna took care of buying my clothes."

Dean rolled is eyes. "Well, be a big boy and buy your own clothes."

Cas bit his lower lip, seeming to think about it. "Want to go to the mall with me?"

"I hate malls."

"I'll buy you dinner. Burgers and pie."

Dean turned off the T.V. "Get your panties ready, we're going out."

.|.|.

"Dude, get this shirt." He said, handing him a Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

Cas looked at it, an expression close to disgust on his features. "I think I'm going to get this." He held up the ACDC t-shirt.

Dean grimaced but shrugged. "Whatever, your shirt. I don't even know why you brought me. You're not buying anything that I'm suggesting."

Castiel threw him a warm smile, looking a tad guilty, mostly because what Dean said was true. The entire time they had been there -which was a total of fifteen gruelling minutes, but it was fifteen minutes too much for a man to spend at a mall – Cas had shrugged off any shirt Dean suggested or made a face like Dean had handed him a napkin of his snot.

So for the next ten minutes Dean trailed behind Cas as he went through the store, looking at each shirt the store had to offer. Dean was at least thankful he had a pile of jeans and t-shirts in hand.

He watches Cas' back, watches as he sets his pile of clothing aside before picking up a Nirvana shirt. If he admitted to himself -and only himself- he would say he found Cas really, _really_ attractive. From his messy black hair to his crystal blue eyes that were so expressive and that stared at him endlessly, he would consider Cas to be kind of hot.

He really did like the guy, enough to go fucking shopping with him. He didn't do that for half the women he bedded. His eyes wandered to Ca's lips. Dean couldn't help but remembered the times they had kissed. He couldn't remember feeling so excited from a simple kiss from anyone else. Kisses were exciting, but for him the excitement came from knowing where the kiss was leading. Not with Cas. It ignited him in a way he couldn't explain. He felt light with his kisses. It was far different from a woman's, yet, it felt better in some way.

Cas looked up at him, blue eyes staring right at him, they held eye contact longer than needed to. Thankfully, Cas spoke. "I think I'm done. Plus, you look a little tired."

"I'm fine," he reassured.

Cas' were suddenly larger. Dean titled his head, trying to figure out why Cas was giving him such a huge puppy eyed stare but realized he was looking at something past him. He followed his line of vision, turning around.

His breath hitched and his heart was clambering in his chest. He saw the sign for lingerie. There was a huge display just for them. He turned back around, but Cas' eyes were still set on the sign, looking at the lines of mannequins in brightly coloured lace and silk lingerie.

He was titled his head to the side and studying them in a way only Cas did. It was puppy like quality Dean usually found endearing, now he just wanted to smack it out of him. That feeling multiplied tenfold when Cas finally turned his attention back to him, grinning.

"Want to go there?" Castiel asked him, barely containing himself.

"Cas, don't start." Dean warned.

Cas grinned, already walking there. Didn't he hear him? "Come on, it'll be fun."

"Cas," Dean said, his face already heating up.

The older man paid him no mind, continuing his stroll to the lingerie department. He decided not to stand alone -also, Cas needed to be stopped -so he followed him in. He debated killing Cas then and there, screw their friendship, because he hated him that much at the moment.

Cas was walking through the aisles of panties, looking at each of them with curious eyes. He settled on one and he held up a pair of pink panties. It was ridiculous. They had ruffles and were too pink and it was hideous. Even the pair he tired on wasn't that girly!

"Want these?" he asked. "My treat."

Sure they were pink, and _satiny,_ but there was no way-

Cas grinned. "I'm kidding. I don't like these." He said casually, putting them back. He moved, going back to look at other pairs, his lower lip sticking out in thought.

"Cas, this isn't funny anymore," Dean said, a bit of an edge to his voice, looking around to make sure no one was looking.

Dean was ignored by the other man, who continued to look at a few before holding up a pair of silky black ones. "I actually like black panties myself."

"Me too." Dean cleared his throat, eying Cas. "On girls I mean."

"What size would you be in girls? 12?"

"How the fuck would I know?" he asked, almost roaring, because really, he could only handle so much embarrassment.

Castiel smirked, looking through sizes until he found one, size 12, and walked off, taking the pair with him, right to the resister. Dean didn't follow, instead to went around the back, near the entrance, waiting by the door for Cas to come out and to hurry the hell up because this was getting uncomfortable.

He saw Cas pay for it –the panties and his clothes- nodding politely at the cashier when she told him to have a good day. Cas headed over to him, casually enough, his trench coat that was way too big on him covering his lithe frame. Really, it was such a shame.

Dean eyed Cas. "Didn't know you were into that kind of stuff man."

Cas looked at him. "I bought them for you." He handed the bag of panties to him. "It's a thank you gift for helping me with shopping."

Dean was embarrassed. And a little pissed. And maybe a little freaked out. He saw a woman staring at them so he snatched the bag form Cas, red in the face.

.|.|.

After an especially gruelling day at work Dean had set up the beer pong table. Cas had been reluctance because it wasn't as if they were having a house party, but Dean argued it would help them relax. Eventually Cas did join in because Dean was convincing and no one could resist his adorable face.

Not only that, but Cas, despite how he looked, handled alcohol like a champ. At times it made Dean a little jealous at how well he could handle it, usually because he always got drunk before Cas even got buzzed. Usually that got the attention of a lot of girls that were invited to their party. Dean didn't like that.

He was getting pretty good at beer pong too. Cas kept getting the ball into a plastic red cup and at this rate Dean was going to loose. And get drunk at 8:00 p.m., which was too early to be drunk really. At least it would be a new record.

"Do they fit?" Cas asked suddenly.

Dean knew what he was talking about. There wasn't a smugness about him, but Dean certainly felt like punching the smartass out of him. Dean glared at him from under his brow. Cas wasn't affected at all so he looked away.

"Haven't tired it on yet," he admitted.

.|.|.

Sammy was over. He managed to borrow Bobby's car so he could visit him on the weekend. It was nice. He needed to catch up with his little brother anyways. Castile was still at work so they decided to wait for him so they could get dinner together.

"Did you have a girl over?" Sammy asked suddenly.

Dean turned around, raising an eyebrow at his little brother. "Huh?"

Sam jerked his head towards the panties, on his floor, sticking out between the pile of his dirty laundry. He was thankful he jumped to that conclusion, and not the, the truth. Even so, he couldn't believe he had left them hanging around his room like that.

"Yeah," Dean threw his best smirk, trying to look like he had sex recently.

Sam nodded, but his eyes were still on them. "Kind of big, aren't they?"

"Nothing wrong with curves, ok?" Dean shot back, hoping he wasn't noticing the size, too large for a woman. Right enough for a man. Specifically, him.

He knew Sam didn't care about things like that, but Dean was turning into a blubbering idiot trying to cover up the fact that yes, those panties were his perfect size. Hopefully Sammy didn't put two and two together. But knowing how smart Sam was, he didn't doubt he had an idea of what his older brother was up to.

Sam shot up his hands in defense. "Sorry, just asked man."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Dean almost jumped. He spun around, glaring at the intruder. "Fuck, Cas, I told you not to do that!"

"Not to do what?" he asked, once again, titling his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Sneak up on me," he said, gripping his chest. "And personal space dude," he said, exasperated.

Cas said sorry before taking a few steps back. "I just heard voices and came inside. Sorry."

Sam smiled from where he had been sitting quietly on Dean's bed. "It's ok. Hey, we were waiting to see if you wanted to have dinner with us?"

Cas thought about it for a minute before agreeing with a nod of his head.

.|.|.

Sam ate his stupid salad in silence; occasionally nodding to what Cas was saying when he talked about his classes through mouthfuls of meat from his burger. Dean had never seen Cas look so lustful until the first time he saw him devour a cheeseburger.

When Sammy and Cas decided Dean should be their new topic Dean quickly ordered a beer, not wanting to hear embarrassing stories about him being exchanged as if he wasn't even there. He knew threatening them wouldn't work for shit so he quietly drank his beer, trying to forget the stories.

Soon their stories of the stupid shit Dean did as a kid to drunken stories quickly became stories of Dean's sexual experiences. How his sex life was something to talk about, Dean would never know. Sam told Cas of the many times to the poor kid accidently walked in on him and his many high school conquests. Cas told him of the many girls that had been there for breakfast the next morning.

Dean spent the time blocking them out, ordering beer bottle after beer bottle, once in a while winking at the waitress because she was kind of cute. He was a doing a good job of zoning out until Sammy said something that caught his attention.

"Hey, does Dean always leave panties on the floor?"

Dean almost died. Well, choked on his beer. He was racking his brain, trying to think of something. Thankfully Cas covered it up.

"Once in a while," he shrugged. It was a lie. He never did that, he had no reason to; the memory was enough for him. "Bras are most common."

Now he was fucking with him. Cas never did that.

"Shut up Cas," he said, a warn to his tone. He hoped Sammy didn't pick it but knew he would. After all, besides Cas and Bobby, no one knew him better than Sammy.

Sammy shook his head, throwing Dean a look. Obviously, he was disappointed. Thankfully, he thought he was sleeping around with girls. Thankfully, he didn't know those panties were his. As long as he thought that, he was fine. He went and ordered another beer, one for Cas too, as a reward or something.

.|.|.

His last class of the day was cancelled. Usually he would have celebrated by going to the bar across the street form his apartment; instead he went home to an empty apartment. He sat on his bed, eyeing the black panties. There was no denying he had been dying to try them on ever since Castiel bought them for him. He knew he shouldn't have wanted to try them on that badly. He knew it was wrong of him to want to put them on and walk around in them. Hell, he shouldn't be trying to convince himself it just do it because they were so damn soft and silky compared to his cotton boxers.

Minutes later he was standing in front of his mirror, looking at himself wearing nothing but the black panties. So maybe he did have to thank Cas for them. He touched thighs, running his fingertips to where the panties settled on his on hips.

This is much different than the ones he tried on with Ronda. These are silky, much softer, with lace on the waistband. And they feel so damn good. He moved a little to the side, titling his hips to be able to view himself in his full-length mirror. He looked at his waist and how the lace panties are settled on his pelvis. Dean couldn't explain it, but this turned him on in a way he couldn't imagine. It actually got him in the mood.

Dean almost died when he saw Cas behind him, looking at him.

"Fuck! Cas!" he yelled, mostly out of alarm. There he was, sneaking up on him again. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the light on. I wanted to see if you were home."

He desperately needed to be taught lessons in not to sneak up on people. Also, to not be a creep. Dean stood there, feeling pissed because Cas had managed to sneak up on him, not just that, but burst into room without knocking, which he had told him a million times before not to do. Didn't he ever-

Cas' eyes were on him, lingering over the length of his body and it became too apparent that he was naked except for the panties. Holy fucking shit. Cas had to sneak up on him when he was flexing in his mirror, in nothing on with the panties he bought for him. The guy couldn't pick a better time.

"Cas, get out!" he said.

Castiel looked up, and his blue eyes sparkled with something Dean recognized, but had never seen in Cas' eyes. It was hunger. He stepped closer and Dean didn't find it in him to tell him to piss off. Cas smiled, placing his hands on Dean's hips. "I see you like my gift."

"Fuck off," Dean muttered, not shrugging away from Cas' touch.

Castiel smiled, running his hands over his thighs, his stomach, over the panties. "You look good with these on."

Dean didn't speak. He didn't know what to say to that. Cas looked at him, and they shared long eye contact, just taking in the vibrant colour of each other's eyes before Cas titled his head the slightest, making to kiss him. Dean hesitated before leaning down and closing the gap between them.

This was their first sober kiss. It felt immensely better, more fulfilling. Dean would have stopped him, pushed him away, but that look in his eyes made him accept Cas' wandering hands, made him kiss him. It was a look he couldn't argue with, didn't want to argue with.

The hands on his hips tightened, pulling him close, rubbing them together. Dean groaned, feeling how the both of them were starting to get hard. Their erections pressed against each others, rubbing together, making almost perfection friction. Dean said almost because lace panties are not ideal when having an erection.

Cas ran his hand down, until he was palming his crotch. Dean groaned, his arms going around Cas' neck, kissing him harder. Cas' hand continued their slow agonizing movements over his erection, making Dean shiver under his touch. With his free hand, Cas pushed at his chest, pushing him towards his bed. Dean stepped back, allowing Cas to take the lead. He undid the buttons of his shirt and untucked it from his pants, sliding it quickly off Cas' shoulders.

When he was shirtless Dean pulled him in closer, chest to chest. Even though their skin was touching it wasn't enough contact. Dean bit down gently on Cas' neck, nibbling gently. Cas pushed him on the bed, making Dean land on his back. He smirked up at Cas as he straddled him, bending down to kiss Dean gently. They kissed slowly, tasting each other, their tongues running over each other's lips teasing slow, drawing shivers from each other as their fingers tangled in messy black hair and gripped at bony hips.

Cas ground down on him suddenly, and Dean jolted at the contact, feeling Cas hard against him, but he was smug over the fact that Cas was enjoying it as well. Cas broke the kiss to sit heavily on Dean again, ducking his head to look at his zipper as he undid his pants. Dean's hands joined him and helped him out. With some adjusting they were able to take off his pants and underwear, leaving Cas naked.

Only that left Dean, still in panties. Dean felt his face flush. Cas smirked, kissing him gently as if that didn't matter, as if it was a great idea. He palmed his crotch again, where it was tenting painfully against the panties. Cas scooted down lower on his body in order to kiss his stomach, inching down to erection, kissing his member through the underwear.

Dean groaned in the back of his throat. "Fuck, Cas-"

Castiel went back to trailing kisses down his chest. He caught a nipple between his teeth, lightly nibbling and Dean arched into his mouth. He rubbed against Cas, seeking friction, his hands pulling at Cas's shoulders, trying to bring him closer. The lacy panties rubbing against Cas' hard cock was more than he could bear. His

The kisses trailed down to his member once again, and Cas licked a wet trail along his shaft, through the lingerie. Dean moaned softly, his fingers moving to grip at Cas' hair as his mouth continued to lick and kiss at his panty-clad cock. There were wet strains on it already, both from pre-cum and from Cas' salvia.

After some time, Cas was gracious enough to reach for them and begin to pull them down, freeing him. It never felt so good to be naked, to not have his dick trapped in way too small underwear. Cas' hands travelled gently over his thighs, running up to his stomach and chest, his fingers barely touching him, ghosting over his skin. His blue eyes travelled over him again. Dean smirked, reaching out and touching bony hips again.

Cas leaned down, kissing him softly on his lips. Dean groaned when he felt Cas wrap his hand around the two of them, stroking them gently, just as gently as the kiss. Dean bit down on Cas' lower lip, his hands moving gripping at tugging at his black hair whenever Cas sped up is movements.

It was a brilliant build up, then Cas reached his other hand down, moving to the side of his groin, moving past his balls to press at his entrance. Dean's fingers tightening their grip on Cas' hair; gasping into his lips when his fingers circled around his entrance. Cas pressed his fingers inside and Dean screwed his eyes shut. Cas pushed his finger inside until it was knuckle deep, earning himself a throaty groan form Dean.

His chest rose with his quickening breaths. Cas kissed him sweetly, gently pressing his lips to Dean's open full lips. Cas slid is finger out only to slowly press back inside. This went on a few more times before he added another finger. Dean groaned, his eyelashes fluttering. Cas was good at this. His fingers began to spread him, scissoring inside of him. Then, one of Cas' fingers _curled_, and Dean lost it, moaning fitfully into Cas' panting mouth.

Cas groaned as well. "You're tight," he said.

Dean opened his eyes. Cas' eyes were barely open, his head and was ducked and he was breathing gently on his chest and collarbone. The reason he opened his eyes was because his voice suddenly had turned gravely, deep and rough. That deep baritone was such a turn on to Dean; he just had to look.

Cas' fingers continued to move inside him, loosening him, stretching him for his cock. Dean's fingers pulled hard on black hair, groaning as his head tipped back. Cas' lips were on his stretched neck, kissing at his skin lightly. Finally, Cas pulled his fingers out, kissing his jaw line. "Dean," he said.

Dean took in a deep breath. "What?"

"You're shivering."

"Shut up," he said. Cas' eye didn't leave his, continuing to bore into him relentlessly. He sighed. "Come on man, just do it."

Cas' hands went to massage his thighs, his fingers soft on his skin. Cas nodded, spreading his legs a little wider. Dean let him. The tip of Cas' cock pressed against his hole, and Dean forced himself to relax, exhaling a shaky breath. Cas' fingers dug into his skin before diving in, sliding inside of him until he was halfway in.

Dean groaned, his hands fisting into the sheets. Cas hummed, bending his head to kiss his jaw. Hands still on Dean's hips, he pulled out a little before pushing back inside, this time a little deeper. Dean evened his breathing, breathing through his nose every time Cas pulled out the slightest bit only to push back inside of him further and further. He groaned, his head lolling back against his pillows when he felt Cas dive inside until he could feel Cas' balls against his ass.

"All the way in," Cas panted in his ear.

Dean only groaned in response. Cas kissed him again as Dean wrapped his arms around him, deepening the kiss. Cas bit his lower lip, nibbling on his it until he broke it, sitting up, Dean's legs still around him. Cas massaged his thighs again before pulling out and plunging inside of him, harder than the last times.

Dean's eyes screwed shut, hissing between his teeth, fingers clutching hard the sheets. Cas pulled back slowly, agonizing slow before diving in harder and faster. Dean moaned loudly, not able to contain himself. Cas' hips moved wildly, driving Dena wild as he continued to thrust unto him, sliding all the way inside until his balls hit Dean's ass. Dean was moaning loudly, squeezing around Cas' cock when he slid inside of him. Cas' head bent, moaning into his mouth in appreciation.

Cas' hands wandered away from his hips, though his hands his own hips were still thrusting hard into him, his hands went to go over hard abdominals. Dean groaned at his touch. His fingers slipped lower, teasingly going over his groin, the tips of his fingers touching his leaking cock.

Dean felt thick droplets of pre-cum already on his stomach. His knuckles were turning white from gripping the blankets the so hard. Cas continued thrusting wildly into Dean, plunging inside that tight heat, loving the way Dean was squeezing around his cock. And the faces he was making. His mouth was slack jawed, panting heavily, throwing his head back to moan loudly. His fingers brushed over his abdominals again, feeling the way they were tightening with every breath, clutching with every one of Cas' thrusts.

Cas bucked his hips hard, Dean's room filling with the sound of their combined moans and the slapping of their skin. He felt his thick black hair sticking to his forehead; sweat damping his temples. "Touch yourself," Cas said.

Dean didn't need to be told twice. His hands went to straight to his cock, gripping around the base before stroking himself in time to Cas' thrust. They moaned loudly, eyes on each other. Sweat was collecting where their skin met, damping them.

The way he was ramming into him made Dean break eye contact, throwing his head back to moan. His eyes fluttered when he looked to the side, catching himself in the mirror. He couldn't tear away from the sight of Cas fucking him hard into his bed. He could see everything, the way Cas was bucking hard, disappearing inside of him.

Not looking away, Dean continued to jerk himself, even throwing up his hips in time to meet Cas, both groaning at the sensation. Cas moved, frictionless and sweet inside of him, getting overwhelmed but the tight heat. Seeing the way Cas moved made Dean loose it, better yet, _feeling_ the way he moved made him loose it.

Dean threw his head back, screaming Cas' name as he spilled thickly all over his stomach and chest. Cas came just from watching Dean. His fingernails dug into his skin, thrusting until he was all the way inside, emptying out inside of Dean. He groaned, feeling his body grow weak as he emptied out entirely inside of Dean. His bones felt weak and his breath was laboured.

Dean looked no better for wear. Cas pulled out, shakily, hearing the faint whimper escape from Dean when he did. Completely spent, he collapsed next to Dean, his arm slung over his torso, both struggling to regain their breath. Dean felt cum leaking out form his ass, wetting his thighs. He cleared his throat, his hand moving to play with Cas' hair. Both their voices were spent and they didn't dare speak just yet. It would just come out a croak anyways.

They laid still in the night, Dean's fingers playing with Cas' hair, feeling his breath tickle his neck. Cas' body was getting limp and Dean realized he was falling asleep. He looked at the ceiling, thinking that sometimes they didn't need to say anything to each other.

He closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

.|.|.

Dr. Sexy was on again, and since Cas already knew about his deepest darkest secret he figured telling him he loved that show wasn't hat big of a deal. So there they were, sitting there and watching the show.

They were sitting on the couch eating take-out again. Cas had gone out to buy burgers. Thankfully he actually remembered to get Dean pie, something Sam never did. The bitch even got him cake one time. Cake is not pie. Not even close.

Dean was getting giddy just watching Dr. Sexy. Castiel didn't even seem interested, which was too bad. Really, it seemed the guy only ever watched porn with him. The guy was such a pervert.

"Hey, I got you something."

Dean looked over. Sure enough, it was a box full of lingerie. All in his size.

Cas grinned. "Want to try them on for me?"

"Fuck off," Dean said.

Cas smiled. "They're size 14. Turns out you're quite the big girl."

Dean threw the entire box at him, Cas bring up his forearm to block it, laughing his ass off.

.|.|.

The End


End file.
